


The Roommate Noesis

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Smutt, argument
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has had enough of Sheldon's constant criticism and decides to move out. Sheldon can't let him go, no matter how hard it is to open up.</p><p>sensitive!Sheldon, m/m</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into this fandom and I absolutely adore Sheldon! (*squee!*) Feedback, especially from more experienced BBT slashers, is appreciated.
> 
> You know the drill. I have no rights to BBT, nor do I claim to. I'm just bringing light to some decadent fantasies.

“That's it! I can't take this anymore!” Leonard's voice was pitched deep with furry. His eyes smoldered. His hands were clenched into fists. Sheldon's face, however, was calculating.  
“I don't see why you're being so defensive, Leonard. I was simply trying to help by pointing out that your research is lacking in –”  
“No, you wouldn't, would you? That's your problem, Sheldon! You can't imagine ever being wrong about anything. You're intolerably condescending and can't see beyond your delusion of superiority. You have no regard for anyone's feelings but your own. No, scratch that. I'd be shocked if you even had feelings. You're practically an android!” Sheldon's face now looked troubled.  
“I don't understand your emotional outburst. Did I violate some arbitrary social construct that I am unaware of?” Leonard threw his hands in the air.  
“I give up.” He stormed to his room and slammed the door. Sheldon remained perched on the left side of the couch and tried to make sense of what just happened. A memory came to mind: Leonard explaining what it was like growing up in his home, never feeling accomplished or special. He said he lived under the shadow of his brother and sister. That was a metaphor that Sheldon could decipher. He wasn't keen on social sciences, but it had been inferred that the emotional patterns of one's childhood repeated in one's adulthood. Surely Leonard felt that he was “in the shadow” of Sheldon as well. How could he not? Sheldon's mother was always telling him, “It's okay to be smarter than everyone, Sheldon, but you can't go around pointing it out. People don't like that.” The pieces were falling into place. Leonard wasn't as smart as Sheldon, to put it crudely, but he was Sheldon's best friend and no less valuable because of his lower IQ. Leonard was quite special to Sheldon in the colloquial sense. In fact, Sheldon realized he would be quite upset without him. Suddenly he felt like throwing up. Leonard was wrong. Sheldon did feel emotion. He had a great deal of affection for Leonard. He knew what he had to do. He had to make Leonard understand his importance. Now, if he could just figure out how to do that...  
Another door slam jerked Sheldon out of his contemplation. Leonard stalked into the living room, still looking furious, with an overnight bag in his hand.  
“Leonard, what are you doing?”  
“I'm leaving.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To Raj's house.”  
“For how long?”  
“Until I have time to come back and pack the rest of my stuff.” Sheldon jumped off the couch, startled, and moved between Leonard and the door.  
“Move Sheldon.”  
“You can't leave.”  
“Give me one good reason I should stay.” Sheldon knit his brows together and stared at the floor, trying to formulate the best response. This was hard.  
“You were wrong about what you said earlier.”  
“Big surprise. Move out of my way.” Sheldon didn't budge.  
“I do feel, Leonard.”  
“Oh yeah? What are you feeling right now?”  
“I'm sad.” Leonard cocked an eyebrow. There was a long silence, then Sheldon took a deep breath.  
“The mere thought of being without you provokes an emotional response that is so overwhelmingly devastating that I can't see how I could possibly adapt to your absence.” Leonard was quiet. He didn't know what to say to that. Maybe Sheldon wasn't a robot after all.  
“I don't know what the protocol is here. Logic dictates one course of action, whereas I feel inexplicably compelled to an entirely different course of action of which I have no prior experience and very little conceptual understanding.” Leonard looked at Sheldon quizzically. Where his pupils dilated? Surely not. Must be the light.  
“What kind of compulsion?” Sheldon's heart was racing. His hand trembled as he reached forward and ran his fingers through Leonard's hair. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed him. Leonard dropped his bag in surprise, but he didn't pull away. He felt his nerves light up. His lips felt like they were on fire and all coherent thought left his mind. The only thing he could focus on was Sheldon's hands, one on his back and one on the side of his face, and his lips, soft and vaguely minty from compulsive chapstick application. Sheldon pulled away and backed up a few steps, his eyes searching Leonard's and looking terrified. After a few minutes, Sheldon cleared his throat nervously.  
“I think you're supposed to say something, Leonard.”  
“I don't know what to say.”  
“Please don't leave. Teach me how to do this.” Leonard thought for a moment, then reached out and took Sheldon's hand.  
“I'll stay.”


	2. The Covalent Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard gets a few surprises when Sheldon Takes the relationship to the next level. romantic!Sheldon
> 
> est. Sheldon/Leonard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned Sheldon and Leonard, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting around writing all day. *waggles eyebrows* Alas, I hold no rights and am gaining no monetary compensation for this work.

It took a little while for Sheldon to adjust himself around Leonard just so, and he complained a lot about the texture of Leonard's sheets.  
“Why don't we just sleep in your room, then?” Leonard asked.  
“Don't be ridiculous, Leonard. People cannot be in my room.” Leonard sighed in resignation. They ended up on their sides facing each other, with Sheldon wrapping a protective arm around Leonard and Leonard sort of snuggled into his chest. Leonard fell asleep almost immediately. The sheets had a rather unpalatable texture, but at least Leonard didn't snore or drool. Besides, the other options were the two of them sleeping in Sheldon's room, or Sheldon sleeping alone, and neither of those were options he was willing to consider at this point. He listened to Leonard's even breathing and smiled, just little. He placed a kiss on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. He fully understood the biochemical reasoning for his reaction to his roommate, but for once, the science didn't matter to him. People had tried for years to explain to him what it felt like to love someone, but Sheldon had remained uninterested until very recently. Now, he couldn't get enough. He pulled Leonard closer. Leonard stirred a bit, made a faint noise, and Sheldon smiled a little more. They laid there like that for about a half hour, but Sheldon still couldn't sleep. He decided to get up and make some tea.  
He was kicked back in his spot holding a half-empty mug when Leonard padded out rubbing his eyes. He flopped down on the other side of the couch.  
“I woke up and you weren't there,” he said by way of explanation. “I thought maybe you had found either my presence or my sheets intolerable and went to your own room.”  
“Nonsense. If I found your presence intolerable, I wouldn't have agreed to the arrangement in the first place. As for your sheets, I may have to give you a set of mine if we are going to do this again. Nevertheless, they were a very small factor in my inability to sleep.” He pulled Leonard down so his head was in his lap. Leonard was surprised. Though Sheldon had adapted to his need for touch, he'd never initiated it.  
“What was the disturbance then?” Sheldon again ran his hand through Leonard's hair. The feeling of the curls and his smell were oddly intoxicating.  
“I was restless and I didn't want to disturb you.”  
“Are you upset about something?”  
“No, quite the opposite. My levels of serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin have been considerably higher than usual since initiating this new aspect of our friendship.” Leonard frowned.  
“You know that goes away, right?” Sheldon scoffed.  
“Of course. I'm well aware of the biochemistry of attraction and infatuation. The levels of serotonin and oxytocin dissipate after about three years in most mammals which is an evolutionary adaptation to propel animals to seek new mates, thus creating more varied genetic combinations, leading to a stronger species.” Leonard sighed.  
“That's the spirit.”  
“I'm not done, Leonard. While this 'high' we are experiencing is enjoyable, let's examine the facts. We're congenial on a practical level and have adapted well to life with each other thus far. I hold you in high regard and respect you, though your research –” Sheldon caught Leonard's glare and diverted his sentence. “Well, anyway, this is simply an improvement on an already satisfactory relationship. I see no reason to fix something that isn't broken, as they say... Also, I don't think I could ever be comfortable knowing someone else was holding you.” He paused. “Love isn't an emotion, Leonard. Surely you know that.” Leonard looked searchingly into his boyfriend's eyes.  
“Are you saying you love me?” Sheldon tsked.  
“Of course I love you. You ask the most axiomatic questions sometimes.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“I know that.” He played with Leonard's hair and finished his tea in silence and Leonard was content to just be there with him. Eventually, Sheldon shifted to set the mug on the coffee table and pulled Leonard up so they were facing each other.  
“I believe the traditional way to consummate a relationship such as this, especially after the two involved parties have exchanged the phrase 'I love you,' is to have sex.” Leonard's jaw dropped open and his eyebrows furrowed together.  
“Whaaa?” was all he managed. Sheldon huffed impatiently.  
“I don't know how I can make that statement any more clear.”  
“You want to have sex? With me? Now?”  
“Do you have some objection?”  
“No, but I mean, well... Do you even know what you're doing?” Sheldon was getting annoyed.  
“I did my research.”  
“Yeah, but you can't just – ” His sentence was cut off by Sheldon's mouth covering his. He started slow and intimate. He nipped Leonard's bottom lip and when Leonard gasped into his mouth, Sheldon slipped his tongue inside and twirled it with his lover's. The heat of the kiss picked up until their breaths became ragged and uneven. Sheldon's hands were on Leonard's hips, holding him close. Leonard's fingers dug into Sheldon's arms. Sheldon pulled away and led Leonard by the hand to his own bedroom. Leonard gave him a quizzical look.  
“I rescind my previous position. Your sheets irritate my skin,” Sheldon explained. “If I'm going to take my clothes off, I want it to be on my own fabric.” Leonard shook his head in disbelief. Sheldon pulled him in for another quick kiss and untied his robe. It dropped softly to the floor leaving Leonard in his boxers and a t-shirt. Sheldon made short order of his pajama top and t-shirt before laying down on the bed and pulling Leonard on top of him. This finally jolted him out of his trance and he began to kiss Sheldon fervently, starting with his lips and then nipping, and licking a trail down his neck. Sheldon gasped and ground his hips into Leonard's when he sucked the spot were his neck met his clavicle, and with that, Leonard couldn't hold back any longer. He had Sheldon out of his pants and briefs in a moment and took him in his mouth. Sheldon, oblivious, stoic Sheldon, cursed and gasped and moaned Leonard's name, almost causing Leonard to come completely undone. He put his hand in his boxers and stroked himself in time with his mouth around Sheldon's cock. Sheldon's hands were in Leonard's hair. He pulled harder than was comfortable, but it only made Leonard hotter.  
“Leonard,” Sheldon gasped. His voice was sharp and warning.  
“Leonard, stop!” He pushed Leonard's head away and Leonard stopped the motion on his own cock. Neither one moved for a moment as they both tried to catch their breath.  
“Are you okay?” Leonard managed.  
“I'm fine. Do you have condoms and lubricant?”  
“Are you... You want me to...”  
“I want you to penetrate me.” Leonard was so hard it was painful. He felt like he was high, but Sheldon's voice broke through.  
“Do you or do you not have condoms and lubricant?”  
“I do. In the nightstand.” Sheldon retrieved the the implements and opened a condom.  
“Correct me if I'm wrong, but this would be a lot easier if you weren't wearing clothes.”  
“Oh, right.” Leonard quickly tossed his t-shirt and boxers on the floor and gasped as Sheldon rolled the condom onto his dick. He lubed Leonard up and then laid back, legs spread, eyes bright with lust. He was biting his lower lip nervously and and a delicious flush grazed his face and chest. It was easily the most erotic thing Leonard had ever seen. He rubbed some lube onto his own hands and carefully slid a finger into Sheldon's ass. Sheldon jerked his hips and gasped. Slowly, Leonard started to move, pushing his finger into into Sheldon's prostate every so often and adding a second finger when he had loosened up a little. He showered the inside of Sheldon's thighs, his sides, and stomach with little kisses.  
“Leonard, please,” Sheldon groaned. Leonard withdrew his fingers and slowly started to push his cock into Sheldon's opening. Sheldon hissed and his body went tense. Leonard stopped.  
“No, no. Keep going. Slow,” Sheldon choked out and Leonard obliged, holding still once he was all the way inside to give Sheldon a chance to adjust. Sheldon nodded and Leonard started to move. The sensation was so intense and consuming that Leonard knew he wouldn't last long, but he tried to stave off climax for as long as possible. With one hand, he began to stroke Sheldon's cock as he picked up the pace propelled by the decent sensation of Sheldon's body writhing under his. He used his other hand to pull Sheldon's face for a kiss that is more biting and sucking than anything and then Sheldon was calling out and his body was convulsing. The feeling of Sheldon's muscles contracting around him pushed Leonard over the edge to his own orgasm and he was falling, falling, and everything went black.  
When he came to, he had been cleaned up, though they are both still naked, and Sheldon was spooning him. He groaned and rolled over.  
“Welcome back,” Sheldon said, his mouth twitching into a triumphant smirk.  
“Holy shit.” Sheldon kissed him on the cheek.  
“You passed out," Sheldon informed him helpfully. "'Le petite mort,' they called it in the Victorian era. It's not terribly common for people to pass out from orgasm, but not all together unheard of. It has a few potential causes, including reduced blood flow to the brain, reduced oxygen supply, and high blood pressure – nothing that should cause any lasting harm. You were only out for a couple minutes. And for the record, I'm quite proud of myself.” Leonard snorted and kissed Sheldon on the cheek.  
“Good to know.”  
“Now then, as much I enjoy this post-coital contact, I need to shower and change my sheets. Then we can resume. You may sleep in my room tonight if you so desire, but don't get too carried away. You still have to knock.” Leonard chuckled because as much as things have changed, Sheldon is still Sheldon.


End file.
